Young Love Never Looked So True
by tartanbanana
Summary: They have everything and I mean EVERYTHING. I mean they're soo happy that they're miserable. Funny, right?


**Cat: Hey this was a random idea that just came into my head at about two in the morning. I apoligise for any grammer and or spelling mistakes. Please read and review. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I am a country simpleton.**

* * *

It was one of those days again. The one where she wouldn't speak to him at all and act like everything was alright. One of those days where she became more distant and there was nothing he could do. He worries about her constantly and the fact that she doesn't care causes his heart to burst from his chest and lie in pieces on the floor. He's filled with hurt and a feeling he mistakes for love. At such a young age, can you really know love?

She wasn't ready to get married, eighteen years old wasn't old enough. She loved him, but not really. She hates being trapped in marriage, arranged marriages were a dying tradition, a dying art she had been caught up in. She doesn't consider that at twenty, marriage is not usually on the cards either. That you aren't always used to having someone there when you return home, that you forget there is someone in the house and don't return at all.

He doesn't drink often, well he _tells_ himself that anyway. He tells himself that when at three in the morning he stumbles into their room and passes out on the floor. He tells himself that in the morning when Astoria has to wake him by throwing cold water over him. He tells himself that when - at two in the afternoon - he has an unexplainable desire for a large tumbler of whiskey.

She doesn't cheat often, well that's what she _tells_ herself every week or so after picking up another man at another bar. What she tells herself when she sees the pained look in her husband's eyes as she sees the man leave. She tells herself this every week when another man walks out of he- their room and she feels more 'loved' that she did yesterday. What she tells herself when she feels guilty for hurting this man she cares nothing for, this man who cares for a bottle more than her.

They aren't violent often, that's what they tell themselves once a week when they're covered in bruises and scratches, with smashed bottles and unknown men's boxers on the floor. They tell themselves that when the sight of each other makes them sick, when they're torn up inside at the damage they've done to one another. When they look across at each other in the lounge, he drinking quietly while she reads a book. They never hated one another. They used to be friends but they will never work as a couple.

They look sweet together, well that's what others tell them when they attend social gatherings as Mr and Mrs Malfoy. They look sweet when they peck one another on the cheek and have quiet moments in their own little world. If these ignorant pigs were more shrewd they'd see the unhappiness, the lies, the fights. But the picture's pretty, so why break it down to it's basic structure?

He loves her, _really_. That's what he tells himself every time he walks in from work. Every time he has to smile and kiss her and hold her. Every time they're alone and he'd much rather be somewhere else, every time he'd much rather have someone else to hold in the night.

She loves him, _honest_. And that's what she tells herself when another man causes her to scream in pleasure. What she tells herself when she sneaks into his study at night and sees him try to drink himself into nothing to escape the house, to escape her. When she doesn't open up to him when he desperately needs it, because it's 'for his own good.'

He cares for her, _honest_. He cared for her when her mother was killed by an ex-Auror. He cares for her when she's upset, even if he's caused the tears but he tends to think it's their situation. Well that's what he likes to think. He cares for her when she opens up, when she's human.

And she cares for him, no lying, _promise_. She cared for him when he learnt his oldest friend Blaise, was killed in the final battle. She cared for him when she stopped him overdosing after Zabini's death. She cares for him when he's human, when he can feel.

It didn't stop him give up trying to stop her cheating.

It didn't stop her give up making him stay sober.

They're such a wonderful couple! The _luckiest_ people in the wizarding world. They're _everything_ people want, they're; sweet, kind, beautiful, free. And oh how these words mock them, they're everything they're not. But I guess you already figured that out.

Cheating, drinking, fighting, bitter memories, hatred. Neither can bare to raise a child in this situation, to let it go through the same problems they did. They can't divorce for another year and it'll shock the world. Because they really are what you think when you see the perfect couple. _Promise_. When you look upon them, their eyes shining with 'happiness' you utter words that can scarcely be heard,  
"Young love never looked so true"


End file.
